


Stuffed Animals

by TheFunk



Series: NCT Ficlets [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Sneaking In, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 15:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFunk/pseuds/TheFunk
Summary: Jisung is going to be home late, luckily Chenle already has him covered.





	Stuffed Animals

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be an inktober thing but obviously that never happened lol, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> The word prompt is: Stuffed Animals.

The air conditioning in the dance practice room in SM’s basement was working well. The crisp air froze the sweat on Jisung’s body, causing goosebumps to erupt all over him. He breathed heavily where he lay on the floor, looking at himself in the mirror. 

He groaned as he rolled over, dragging his body to stand up. His whole body ached, but it was a pleasant, the kind that told him that he’d worked hard; that he was improving. He sipped on his water bottle as he turned his phone on. The dreamies group chat had been blowing up and he’d turned it off early in his practice so he could concentrate, using his laptop instead to play the music.

He choked on his water as he saw the time. 1:15 am. He was supposed to be home by midnight. Jisung prayed that Ten hyung was asleep so he could sneak in and avoid trouble. He hadn’t meant to stay so late, but it was so easy to lose track of time.

Jisung packed his duffle bag, shoving his laptop into the top. He took another sip from his water bottle before tucking it into the side. Walking out of the dance room, he shut the lights off and locked the door behind him.

A slight breeze hit him as soon as he left the building. He hefted his duffel bag higher on his shoulder and hustled down the street. The sky looked inky black and shivers ran down his body. He couldn’t tell if the breeze was to blame.

_C‘mon Jisung, just get home._

Jisung was glad that the NCT dorm was so close to the company, and especially glad that the Dream dorm was on the first floor. The quicker he got in, the less trouble he’d be in if he got caught. He wasn’t really scared of what would happen to him if Ten hyung found out, but more of what would happen to Ten hyung if Taeyong hyung found out.

He held his breath as he opened the front door inch by inch, releasing it when the hinges didn’t squeak as they usually did. He didn’t dare turn the lights on, creeping towards his room as quiet as he could. He pushed the door to his room open, sliding to the ground as he shut it safely behind him. He made it.

Chenle was sleeping soundly in his bed and Jisung was glad he hadn’t woken him up. He set his duffle bag at the end of his bed, breath catching in his throat. Someone was laying in his bed. Was this how Ten hyung was going to catch him? By waiting for him in his bed to make him feel safe? He couldn’t see who was in his bed, because whoever it was was completely covered by his blankets. That almost made it worse.  
“I didn’t want Ten hyung to yell at you.”

Jisung gasped, only barely keeping a shout in as he whirled away from his bed. Chenle was looking up at him, eyes lidded heavily in his sleepiness. His voice had been soft as he spoke, a softness he only possessed when he was tired, when he had just woken up.

“I stuffed your bed full of stuffed animals and told Ten hyung you were all back and sleeping.”

Jisung threw the covers off his bed and giggled. Chenle hadn’t been lying. The older boy had filled his bed with stuffed dogs, cats, and bears; a grey shark even became his arm. Chenle had gone through all this trouble, just so that Jisung wouldn’t get in trouble. He felt heat bubble up through his body.

Jisung turned and ran, jumping into Chenle’s bed, the smaller boy groaning as they crashed into each other. Jisung kissed Chenle on the cheek, heart swelling as the boy giggled at his touch. He kissed him more, lips pressed all over his little face.

“You’re an angel. Thank you so much baby, you’re the best boy in the entire world,” Jisung said.

Chenle giggled even more, pushing Jisung’s lips from his face.

“So cheesy,” Chenle giggled out, “It was no big deal!”

Jisung scoffed, “No big deal? You saved me from Ten hyung, and saved Ten hyung from Taeyong hyung. And besides, I’m only cheesy with you Lele.”

Chenle pinched Jisung’s cheek, “Cute.”

Jisung batted Chenle’s fingers away and headed over to his bed. He placed the stuffed animals on the ground, careful not to toss them lest Chenle fuss at him.

Chenle’s voice was still soft as he spoke, “What are you doing? Come back and cuddle me. This is how you can thank me.”

Jisung turned back and could see that Chenle had lifted his covers as if beckoning him in. Jisung grinned and launched himself back into Chenle’s bed. He held the smaller boy close to him, vanilla scented hair tickled his nose. Chenle was warm in his arms, he hadn’t realized just how cold it had been outside. He slipped chilled hands under Chenle’s shirt, and giggled as Chenle shivered.

Jisung removed his hands, “Relax angel, I’m just here to cuddle like you asked me too.”

Chenle flicked Jisung’s forehead before kissing over the red spot he created, “Naughty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, and come talk to me on twitter @whathefunkwoozi


End file.
